wildbandicootfandomcom-20200214-history
The Council of the Twin Lights
Note: This is a fanmade crossover universe. '' The Council is a defense force put together to from several different realms in order to protect them from evil. The Council in formation here is for the game-verse generation. The heroes of the Council first met on neutral ground of the Earth island of New Zeland. From there, they realized that threats were growing and crossing through the realms and becoming too powerful to stop by single heroes. The heroes decided they needed to work together in order to stop the threats. They picked different groups of two, a dating couple, from each of the realms that met that day to have different jobs in their new resistance group. They called the group The Council of the Twin Lights. The Council consists of these heroes. '' Spyro the Dragon and Elora the Faun. '' They hail from the land of Avalar and the Dragon Realms. Spyro is the hero-by-defalt of Avalar, the Dragon Realms and the Dragon Kingdoms. In the council his jobs are recon and attack missions. He is also one of the three leaders of the Council, the other two being Rayman and Crash. Elora has been voted into the place of unoffical ruler and caretaker of Avalar since they have no leader. In the Council she plays the part of mission organizer and go-to-girl when the teams need a quick plan out of a jam. '' Crash and Tawna Bandicoot. These two hail from N. Sanity island on Earth. Crash is the hero-by-defalt of N. Sanity island and its two surrounding islands. In the council his jobs are recon and attack missions. He is also one of the three leaders of the Council, the other two being Rayman and Spyro. Tawna was reluctant at first to join the Council but was later convinced. The part she plays in the Council is simple, she is in charge of first aid. '' Rayman and Ly the fairy.'' Rayman and Ly hail from the Glade of Dreams. Rayman is the chosen hero of the Glade and proudly protects his home with everything he has. In the council his jobs are recon and attack missions. He is also one of the three leaders of the Council, the other two being Spyro and Crash. He also has a higher knowlage of magic compared to the other two. Ly is Rayman's best friend and guide through his work as hero. She plays a large part for the Council; a specialist in all things magic. She uses her skills in magic to help the heroes of the Council or to warn them against potentually dangerous magic. '' Dib Membrane and Coco Bandicoot.'' Both hail from Earth but drastically different parts. Dib comes from an unknown state in America and Coco comes from N. Sanity beach. Dib is the son of a famous scientist and self-proclaimed saviour of the Earth, suffers from severe paranoia. As he has aged to a teenager, Dib has becme even more intelegant and would have made his father proud if only he had gone into real science. Dib's place in the Council is part of the research with Coco and is in charge of all paranormal research. He knows how to fight but doesn't often. Coco is the younger, smarter sister of Crash Bandicoot. She has helped him save the Earth many times. The part she plays in the Council is very important. She is the head of the research department for the Council. Alpine-Dragon-Queen 19:06, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Less than a year after the Council was another member was added. '' Raziel.'' Raziel hails from the twisted, corrupt and violent realm of Nosgoth. Raziel is the forced and unfortunate hero of his homeland. Upon his self-sacrafice for his home, Sayumi, the physical spirit of the land sent him to Avalar against his will. She did it as a thank you for giving so much for her safety. She wanted him to spend his fourth lifetime in a relatively peaceful and uncorrupted realm as gift frm all his hard work. The world was too unnaturally peaceful and lovely for his taste and wanted to leave. He wanted to leave even moreso after Spyro forced his way into the wraith's heart and became his first friend, as Raziel is unfamiliar to the concept of friendship. Finally, a few months after they met, Raziel gave into Spyro's begging and became the ninth member of the Council. Coco gave him a special stopwatch that gave him a human-looking form because the magic of the Council's worlds were pulling his undead body apart. He plays a big part in the Council as he is the most familiar with fighting. He is in charge of battle tactics and training, but also is constantly teamed up with Spyro on missions. Alpine-Dragon-Queen 19:06, July 31, 2012 (UTC) There's also a couple that are friends of Spyro that Council consults with. '' Hunter and Bianca.'' Hunter hails from Avalar as Bianca hails from the Forgotten Realms, the other half of the Dragon Realms. Hunter is an annoying friend but loyal. He helps to save the world. He helps the Council with recon and attack missions. Bianca is a sorceress in-training with a heart of gold. She helps Ly with anything magical. Category:Council of the Twin Lights